Of Sunflowers and Pomegranates
by RunningInThePouringRain
Summary: Steve is the God of the Underworld. Tony is the God of Spring. [He was screwed from that moment on. He just had to develop a crush on the God of Spring. The God of life while he only knew death. Yet darkness seeks out darkness and he couldn't help but wonder if Tony had a little bit of that in him as well. After all, he had flirted back]. (AU Stony as Hades/Persephone).


Of Sunflowers and Pomegranates

Steve had never really desired anything before. He was the God of the Underworld, what could he possibly desire? He had an entire kingdom at his feet and more souls to serve than he had time for. He was content with his eternity, truly he was.

That was before he saw him. Antony Edward Stark. Tony. The God of Spring.

He wasn't looking for him. Steve had developed a habit of checking in on things up top. He was rarely permitted to journey up there himself and he couldn't help it but he curious after the snippets he got from Sam when he came to visit him in his domain. He just so happened to stumble upon the God of Spring, contently enjoying the quiet of a summer day in a field of sunflowers. There was something about Tony that intrigued him, all dark hair and dark eyes in a sheer white suit. Steve lingered on the image, watching as Tony dug his fingers into the earth beneath him and more sunflowers weaved from the ground at his touch.

Steve let the image fade after that, shaking his head in the hopes of clearing his mind. The God of Spring might be as pretty as a flower but that didn't mean there was anything more there.

That didn't stop Steve from checking in on Tony every now and again. Out of boredom, he told him. Merely a curiosity to understand how this man became the God of Springtime. Steve watched Tony with his father, Howard. The God of Harvest. It was a tense relationship, even Steve could see that. They argued about legacy, about Tony's mother and what Howard deemed as Tony's lack of drive. Steve couldn't help but notice Tony never used his powers to their full potential when Howard was around, almost as if he didn't want his father to know just how much power he held inside him.

Steve liked that.

He also noticed how the tension in Tony's shoulders would automatically uncoil whenever he was left alone – which was often considering Howard always seemed to be flitting about everywhere. Steve watched Tony shred the mask he wore in front of his father and find comfort in his sunflowers. He would spend hours weaving them, although Steve tried not to watch him for too long. Tony deserved his calm solitude.

It did make Steve wonder though. The God of Spring, more at home in a field of quiet than with his family. Perhaps there was something in Tony that wasn't content with just his flowers and his calm. Something that yearned for a little chaos.

[Steve knew he was probably seeing what he wanted to at this point, and always reminded himself of how stupid he was being. He was the God of the Underworld. He needed to stop wasting his time speculating about the inner workings of the God of Spring's mind. He couldn't help it though, he might be content but he was still more than a little lonely. A God out of touch with the other Gods. A Nomad].

The Summer Solstice was the first time they officially met. Steve was always allowed up top for the Solstice as a celebration and while most Gods gave him a wide birth, he found Tony's eyes watching him with curiosity when he entered the room.

Everyone knew who he was, of course. The sheer black suit he wore gave him away. He watched as the Gods eyes widened at the sight of him, a rare glimpse of the Lord of the Death to tell their friends about. Most looked away after a moment, scared that he would catch them looking. Not Tony though. The God of Spring stared at him almost defiantly, even when Steve's icy blue eyes met Tony's warm brown ones, he didn't look away.

A brave one, then. Steve gave him a little smirk before making his way over to Sam. Tony's eyes were still staring a hole into the back of his jacket.

"Well, well, well. Look what death dragged in." Sam greeted when he saw Steve, placing a drink into his hand.

Steve smiled, "How have you been, Sam?"

The God of Messengers (Hermes once, but Sam now. Steve liked Sam better) took a sip of his drink, "Better than you by the looks of it. We're growing a beard now?"

Steve instinctively reached a hand up to scrub over the hair on his face, "I'm undecided still."

"And you've throwing all the good scissors into the pits of Hell too?" Sam continued.

"It was time for a change."

His hair was longer than Sam had seen it, curling down past his ears and normally he was clean shaven but lately he hadn't found the time.

"It suits you." Sam replied, "Makes you look more like the King of the Damned."

Steve smiled, "Well that's what I am, isn't it?"

He took a sip of his drink, far too sweet for his tastes but most things were at the Summer Solstice so he drank it without complaint, "A few new faces here this year?"

It was common for Gods to change, new ones to take their place. Steve was one of the oldest there was, closely followed by Natasha (formerly Athena) but they all answered to Fury (Zeus to everyone else although he was touchy about that name and would openly smite anyone who dared to call him it to his face).

"A couple. Howard brought his son this year. Tony." Sam replied and that was exactly how Steve was hoping he'd answer.

"White suit, looks like he wants to kill his father?" Steve asked with a wistful smile, eyes finding Tony in the crowd.

Sam chuckled, "That's the one. Howard did all the pushing, I don't think any of this is really Tony's bag. Nice guy though, just as trapped as the rest of us."

"It could be worse, he could be stuck in the underworld and only be allowed to mingle on special occasions." Steve replied, his eyes were still on Tony. He was arguing with Howard in hushed tones, trying not to draw attention from the other guests.

"Well, you had to try and ruin Fury's plan, you knew that would be your punishment for going against a direct order." Sam reminded him, "Besides, I think Tony would prefer that than having Howard trot him out at every event. Sometimes I think he is more trapped than you are."

Steve watched as Tony pulled away from his father and left the room, heading towards the balcony. Howard was seething but let him go, "How so?"

"You don't have to answer to anyone."

He left to find Tony soon after that, if he wasn't curious before than he definitely was now. The God wasn't hard to spot, alone on the balcony as he grew a sunflower from the vines closest to him.

"Well if I didn't already know you were the God of Spring, I certainly would now." Steve said, catching Tony's attention.

Tony's eyes widened but they weren't fearful, "Hades."

"Just Steve." He replied, "Unless you want me to start calling you Persephone?"

"Tony is just fine."

"Nice sunflower." He was the God of the Underworld and he was trying to talk about flowers? Is that what this man did to him?

Tony smiled, "They're my favourites. Resilient, strong but happy. Something I'm trying to work on."

"You're not happy?" That got Steve's attention.

"Would you be? With a father who cares more about the legacy you create for yourself and the favour you win with the Gods than he does about getting to know his own son?" Tony asked and Steve was taken back by the despair in Tony's voice. This was something he had wrestled with for some time.

He stepped closer to Tony, eyes looking at the sunflower, "No, I wouldn't be."

Tony nodded, seemingly satisfied with that answer. "I'm meant to stay away from you. I think my dad is scared of you."

Steve chuckled, "Most Gods are." He paused, fingers grazing the petals of the sunflower and watching it fade to ash, "Are you scared of me?"

"No." Tony said almost immediately, "Everyone has a dark side."

[He was screwed from that moment on. He just had to develop a crush on the God of Spring. The God of life while he only knew death. Yet darkness seeks out darkness and he couldn't help but wonder if Tony had a little bit of that in him as well. After all, he had flirted back].

After that meeting Steve couldn't help it if his check-ins with Tony became more frequent, he craved to know more about the man who didn't fear him. So that's how he spent his days, reaping souls and watching Tony.

His nights were only for Tony though and Steve hated how much the God of Spring had gotten under his skin. He knew this crush was out of control when he dreamed about Tony for the first time. The God of Spring sprawled out underneath him in a field of sunflowers and Steve's name on his lips.

[Steve woke up hard and panting. He was the King of the Damned and the God of Spring shouldn't look that good in black].

He tried to let it go, to let Tony go. The God of Spring didn't owe him anything and Steve couldn't have him. He wasn't his to claim. Tony was meant for better things than a life in the Underworld. But when he saw Rumlow going after Tony in the hopes of forcing Howard's hand, Steve knew he couldn't stand aside and let it happen.

Before he knew it he was already topside, rushing to Tony's aid as Rumlow appeared in front of him from the shadows.

"Too bad no one is here to save you." Rumlow taunted and to Tony's credit, he didn't look sacred. He looked cocky. A look that was downright sinful and had Steve's jeans feeling a little tight.

"Too bad your plan won't work. My dad doesn't give a crap about me. I make flowers grow, I'm nothing special." Tony spat out.

Steve's expression darkened, "He is under my protection."

He stepped out of the shadows and watched as Rumlow took a step back and Tony turned to him in shock, "This isn't your domain, Steve. You have no power here."

"But when you die, as all things do, your soul will belong to me, Rumlow. Eternity pain and suffering at my hands if you dare make a move towards him." Steve replied, voice dripping with venom, "You know I'll do it. I'll take great pleasure in it. You don't touch him."

Tony took a step backwards – towards Steve – And Rumlow seemed to consider his options, "I have backup. You don't."

"I don't need it." Steve replied, he closed the gap between him and Tony, "Do you trust me?"

Tony stared up at him, those brown eyes searching his face, "I do."

"Hold on to me." Steve ordered, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders as Tony fisted his hands into Steve's jacket.

They were gone before Rumlow could take another step.

[Taking Tony to the underworld was the worst – and best – decision he could have made. Rumlow couldn't follow them down there. He wasn't a God. But having Tony in his world, his home, filled his mind with more fantasies than he could entertain and Gods, did he want to entertain them].

Tony was taking this surprise kidnap experience surprisingly well, Steve though and he watched as Tony walked slow steps around the room of Steve's mansion in the underworld like he was exploring a new field.

"We're in the underworld?" Tony asked him after a few moments.

Steve stood in the centre of the room with his arms crossed trying to read him, "Yes."

"Rumlow can't get down here?"

"No. You're safe, Tony."

"Okay." Tony nodded. "You live here?"

"Yes."

Tony continued to walk around the room, "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"It's a kingdom. It's not exactly small."

"A lot of black." Tony mused, eyeing the black marble counters and table in the middle of the room.

Steve shrugged, "I like black."

"I think I do too."

Steve heart soared.

"I can take you back topside soon, you should be safe from Rumlow now he knows I'm serious with my threat." Steve replied.

Tony turned to him then, "That I'm under your protection?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

That was the question, wasn't it?

Steve sighed, scrubbing a hand through his hair, "You intrigue me."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "I intrigue you?" He repeated slowly.

"I'm the God of the Underworld. I don't need to explain myself to you." Steve replied, cursing himself for ever thinking this was a good idea.

Tony took a step closer to him, sizing him up, "Can I stay? For a while?"

That caught him by surprise, "Why?"

The God of Spring smirked at him, "You intrigue me too."

[Yep, he was definitely screwed. He was letting Tony into his kingdom, his home, his heart. His sunflower. Strong. Resilient. Happy. The man who tamed the King of Hell. The only man who Steve would want on a throne beside his own].

Tony did stay a while. Three days, in fact. Only because he insisted on seeing everything the Underworld had to offer and Steve could do nothing but oblige him. He showed him the River Styx, the fields of lost souls, every room in the Mansion.

There was no tension in Tony's shoulders down here, no mask or pretence and Steve selfishly had to admit he liked having him to himself. He liked making Tony laugh, the deep chuckle that sounded like sunshine. He liked seeing Tony sleepy and soft footed after he had slept in the guest bedroom and wandered out to find him. He liked seeing Tony carefree and happy and excited.

He liked being the person to make Tony that way.

It was Sam who interrupted their peaceful existence on that third day with wild eyes that honed in on Steve when he materialised in the living room. Steve was sketching in his notepad and Tony was reading one of books from the library.

"Have you lost your mind?" Sam demanded.

Steve raised his head, "Hello to you too, Sam."

"Don't hello me." Sam shouted, "You're into kidnapping now?"

"What are you talking about, I didn't kidnap anyone?" Steve asked confused.

Tony slid his book to one side, confusion written on his features.

Sam pointed to Tony, "Well according to Howard you have."

Tony blanched and shot to his feet, "No, Steve saved me. I stayed because I wanted to."

"We need to get you topside before Howard starts a petition for Steve's head." Sam explained, his eyes on Steve, "I'll give you a minute."

Steve nodded his thanks, not sure what Sam thought was happening between him and Tony but he didn't want to get into that now. He went over to Tony, placing his hands on his arms, "I'm sorry about this."

Tony shook his head, "It's my fault. I asked to stay."

"We need to get you back to your father. I'll explain, it will be fine." Steve assured him, turning to pull away.

Tony pulled him back, hand grabbing Steve's, "Wait." His voice was softer in that moment, eyes searching, fingers pulling, "I… don't want to go."

"What?"

"It's crazy, I feel like… like…" He couldn't finish.

Steve could, "Like you belong here."

"Like I belong with you."

[He should walk away. He needed to walk away. Tony was good and pure and he was old, so very old. The things he'd seen. The things he could taint Tony with if he let him. The love he would give him. He would drop his heart at Tony's feet, he knew. His kingdom as well. Just for a chance to keep him].

Steve did take Tony back, Sam made sure of it and Howard played the part of the concerned father well. Pulling Tony towards him and as far away from Steve as he could like he was poison. Tony's eyes were on him though and that made Steve a little better.

"How dare you take my son!" Howard shouted and Steve simply stood there.

Tony didn't, "Dad, he didn't. He saved me from Rumlow. Steve saved me."

"You've bewitched him as well, have you?" Howard barked. Tony shoved him off.

"I didn't touch him." Steve replied calmly, "I should have brought him back sooner…."

"I asked him not to." Tony cut in, "It was my choice."

Howard shook his head, "You stay away from him, Steve. You never see him again, do you understand me?"

Steve wanted to yell, to go to war for Tony. He would have but he wanted Tony to have something better than him. Something good. He nodded, "You have my word." His heart ached but his eyes found Tony's. Brown eyes glassy with tears, shaking his head in protest, "Be safe, little sunflower." Steve said softly before turning, leaving that world for the one below.

Tony shoved Howard off him and ran.

[This was why Steve never desired anything. Never dared. It hurt too much. He didn't shave the beard. He drank. He reaped souls. He lived his lonely existence and every time Sam came to check on him, he threw something at his head. Beware the King of the Damned, they said, he has a temper].

It was only at night, when he couldn't sleep and his heart ached that he checked in on Tony. Less than before, it always hurt more afterwards but he just couldn't help himself some nights.

He watched Tony grow colder. He barely acknowledged Howard anymore. He spent endlessly hours in the fields, never growing anything. He stared at the sky with his fingers buried in the earth like he was going to dig his way to the Underworld.

Steve watched a single tear leak from his eye and he snapped. He could live with his own sadness but he couldn't live with Tony's. Steve closed his fist, concentrating. He watched his power weave out from under Tony's hand, a sunflower as black as night and as delicate as a feather growing in the space between his fingers. Steve watched Tony shoot up in shock, watched him pluck the sunflower from the ground, fingers caressing the petals before he tucked it into the lapel of his white jacket. The black a stark contrast against the white.

[That night he dreamed of having Tony again, in that field of sunflowers. All skin and heat and passion. Why did Tony have to look that good wearing his flower? He damn near claimed himself as Steve's and what was he meant to do with that knowledge. Tony was practically daring him, enticing him. I'm here, Tony seemed to say as he wore that sunflower, come and get me].

He didn't. He buried himself in his tasks. In ruling the underworld from dawn to dusk. He got through more souls than ever before and was tired and sweaty when he finally made it back to the mansion. He needed a shower and some more alcohol.

What he wasn't expecting when he arrived home was Tony, sitting on his throne like he belonged there. Steve blinked twice, how much had he had to drink today? Tony was twirling the black sunflower in his hands, his white suit wrinkled.

"How did you get down here?" Steve asked, pushing up the sleeves of his black shirt.

"I asked Sam to help me. There is a secret passageway and he knows them all." Tony responded.

Steve nodded, he needed to have a word with Sam about boundaries apparently, "Why are you here, Tony?"

His gaze met Steve's, "I got tired of waiting for you to come to me."

Steve's heart sped up, "You heard your father."

"Screw him." Tony spat out, "He's controlled my life for too long. I know what I want." He stood up, easing out of Steve's throne with that damn flower in his hand.

"You want damnation? To be trapped in Hell?" Steve spat, "You want to be shunned by the Gods?"

Tony shook his head, "I want you."

Christ, he was done for. He was already half hard and Tony gave him a smile, offering out the black sunflower to him.

"You don't know what you're asking for." Steve tried.

Tony stepped closer, "Don't I?" He asked, closing the gap between them, one hand toying with the buttons on Steve's shirt.

Steve groaned, "Tony…"

"If you don't want me…"

Steve didn't let him finish, pulling Tony's body flush against his as he pressing their lips together and let Tony feel how much he wanted him.

"I do." Steve told him breathlessly when they pulled apart, burying his head into Tony's neck to place kisses there, "Gods, I do."

They intertwined their fingers together, the black sunflower slipping from Tony's grasp to the floor at their feet. Neither noticed.

They expressed their love with fevered words, sweat slick skin, black satin sheets and moans that echoed through the kingdom.

[Having Tony in reality was much better than he his imagination and Steve would give him anything he desire if it meant he got to have him one more time].

Tony looked good sprawled out naked in his sheets, that was Steve's first thought the next day when he awoke with Tony in his bed and in his arms.

The second thought was that he could get used to this.

This God of Spring who brought the God of the Underworld to his knees.

Tony shuffled in his sleep, kissing Steve's shoulder as his eyes fluttered open. A soft smile graced Tony's face and Steve couldn't resist capturing his lips with his own.

"Morning." Tony smiled when they parted.

"Good morning." Steve replied, wrapping Tony up more firmly in his arms.

"You're not going to insist I go back, are you?" Tony asked softly, his fingers tracing the line of Steve's beard.

Steve sighed, "I'll never make you do anything you don't want to do."

"And if I want to stay here, with you, for eternity?"

He pulled back, Tony's face was serious, his eyes were sure, "Would you? If that was the offer I was making? Staying with me forever. Rule the Underworld by my side."

"I love you." Tony replied, as if it answered everything.

Steve sat up, "There is a pomegranate on the table, you take a bite and you're bound to me forever. You can't change your mind, Tony. You need to be sure. I'd never ask it of you. I'd never ask you to give up everything for me."

Tony joined him, grabbing Steve's hand, "You let me be who I am. You don't care about my power or your legacy. You see me, Steve, more clearly than my own father does and you still don't think you're good enough."

"I know I'm not."

"Do you love me?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded, "I love you."

"I know what my life will be up there. What will it be like with you?" Tony asked.

Steve smiled then, "You'll be free. You'll have my protection. My kingdom. My heart. Everything you want will be yours."

"I want you. That's it. Forever. That's _my_ offer." Tony replied, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.

Steve waved a hand towards the pomegranate, "I'll take it."

[Whenever he kissed Tony afterwards he could have sworn he always tasted like that pomegranate. Sweet and rich and sinful. They celebrated their married (because it was effectively that) with kisses and wandering hands and pleasure unlike anything Steve had known before].

They were happy. Not everyone was. Howard was furious. Steve didn't much care, he had Tony so why should he? That was until Sam told him that Howard had stopped doing his job, everything was dying and Fury was beyond pissed. He summoned Steve and Tony to Olympus that same day and Steve knew it couldn't end well.

"Make way for the Lords of the Underworld." The herald called out and Steve curled his fingers around Tony's as they entered Fury's office. Howard was already there, Tony stared at him defiantly.

"Steve, you can't drag people to the Underworld whenever you feel like it." Fury said, arms crossed over his chest.

Steve sighed, "Actually, he came to me. Willingly."

Howard blanched, "Lies!"

"Actually it's true," Tony replied, squeezing Steve's hand, "I ate the fruit willingly too."

"You ate food from the Underworld?" Fury demanded. Steve was as tense as a spring.

"I did." Tony said almost proudly, "So you can't tear us apart again. I'm his."

"And I'm his." Steve replied.

"Absolutely not!" Howard cried out.

Fury sighed, "You know as well as I do if he has eaten the fruit there is nothing we can do."

"I won't work unless I have my son back."

Steve didn't like the look in Fury's eye. He was plotting. It put him on edge.

"How about a compromise?" Fury asked.

"Like what?" Steve replied cautiously.

"Tony splits his time between here and the Underworld. Six months in each."

"No!" It was Tony who protested. "I want to be with Steve."

"And we need Spring. You have a job to do." Fury demanded, "Howard?"

Howard paused for a moment, "Six months, Steve isn't allowed to visit topside in those months."

"Then Howard isn't allowed in the Underworld either." Steve replied.

Fury nodded, "That's a fair deal."

"Wait," Tony replied, "If I agree then I want the situation reviewed in five years. If I can convince my dad that I belong with Steve this whole thing gets cancelled and I can stay with him?"

Steve held his breath, Fury nodded, Howard looked less than pleased.

[They were taking Tony away for him but he'd be back and while Steve wasn't allowed to visit he made sure to send Tony a new black sunflower every day. In return Tony would often send Sam with a fresh pomegranate for Steve. They belonged together].

When Tony was allowed to return to him, Steve wasted no time in wrapping him up in his arms and showing him how much he had missed him. There would be time for talking later. Time for Steve to show Tony the new throne next to his. But for now all he wanted to do was to reacquaint himself with Tony's skin and the taste of pomegranates on his lips.


End file.
